We Are Broken
by FanboyRaka
Summary: C2: Kau tahu apa yang membuat kita berbeda?" Henry menggeleng. "Aku bisa memberi Zhou Mi anak. Sementara kau—!" Jemari panjang nan indah yeoja itu menusuk dada Henry. "—tidak!"  /ZhouRy/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Super Junior isn't Mine**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

"**We Are Broken****"**

Created by Park Young Ha © 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

Alternate Universe

Out of Characters

Miss Typo(s) – Typo(s)

**M-Preg**

Shounen Ai – Boys Love

Pair 'Zhou Mi x Henry Lau'

Lil. Bite Romance - Lil. Bite Angst

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>Mobil <em>sport<em> berwarna putih nan mulus itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, menembus jalanan yang tertutup salju.

Salju-salju menyibak saat roda-roda mobil menapak di atasnya. Meninggalkan jejak ban yang segera terhapus sesudahnya serta kelebatan salju yang beterbangan.

Dua orang yang berada di dalam mobil hanya terpaku dalam badai keheningan. Dan hal ini membuat setengah perjalanan mereka terlewati dengan lantunan suara sang maestro dari dasbor _sport_ putihnya. Dan pria berambut merah yang tengah duduk di belakang kemudi, lebih memilih menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti irama.

Akhirnya, setelah melewati sebuah _cafe_, sebuah _mansion _mulai terlihat di depan mata.

Sejurus mata memandang hanya ada warna putih. Walau sesekali cemara yang tertanam di sela jalan setapak menuju _mansion_ tertutup salju lebih mendominasi. _Namja_ tinggi itu menghentikan mobilnya di samping pohon cemara besar dengan tangkup dahan tertutup salju di depan rumahnya

_Namja_ mungil di sisinya merapatkan mantel, dan keluar, lebih cepat dari _ahjusshi_ yang hentak membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

_Namja_ mungil itu berdiri di samping mobil, merapikan topi yang menutupi rambut _dark caramel_-nya.

Sang bagaskara sedang merayapi dinding-dinding tebing hari. Masih dua jam lagi sebelum lagi sebelum ia sampai di puncak tertinggi. Namun, berani bertaruh, singgasana tertinggi sang bagaskara pun takkan mampu merubah atmosfer di bawahnya. Sinar matahari harus bersaing dengan awan dan kabut untuk sampai ke bumi.

Adakah yang mau berada di luar rumah saat termometer menunjukkan angka di bawah lima belas pada skala celcius?

Dingin udara langsung menyerang tanpa ampun ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di atas tanah bersalju.

_Namja_ mungil itu mengosok-gosokkan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan, mencoba melawan dingin yang nakal menyusup di sela pakaian tebal yang ia kenakan. Di sisi lain mobil_ sport_ putih, _namja_ tinggi tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan menyusup di saku jaket _red-black_ yang dikenakannya. Kedua matanya lurus menatap ke depan.

Tak lama ia mulai berjalan, memasuki _mansion_-nya yang megah dengan _namja_ mungil yang mengekor dengan patuh di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Namja_ tinggi itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa dengan ukiran mewah di setitap sudutnya. Sosok itu nampak berpikir keras.

Di depannya sosok mungil itu menunduk. Tak berani untuk memandangnya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" ucap _namja_ tinggi itu seraya meremas kepalanya frustasi. "Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk program ini. Dan mereka bilang kau salah satu dari _namja_ yang kurang beruntung untuk bisa hamil, _eoh_?"

Mata yang biasanya lembut itu, kini menusuk menatap _namja_ mungil yang tetap konstan pada posisinya.

"_Mianhae… Gege_," ucap _namja_ mungil itu pelan. "_Jeongmal mianhae_…"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Henry Lau," balas _namja_ yang bernama Zhou Mi itu pelan. Tapi Henry tak bisa tertipu. Ada raut kecewa yang sangat di wajah _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mochi…"

Henry tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya dan menoleh untuk menemukan Zhou Mi, sang suami di pintu. "Aku ingin bicara."

Henry mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mata Henry mengikuti Zhou Mi yang kini berjalan ke arah jendela tinggi dan berdiri di sisinya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk—!"

Henry menahan napas. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa hamil? Karena Zhou Mi terlihat sangat berat mengucapkannya.

"—menikah lagi…"

"_Mwo_? Me-menikah lagi?" Henry menatap Zhou Mi tajam. Berharap yang ia dengar adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"_Ne_," jawab Zhou Mi singkat.

"Kenapa harus menikah lagi? Apa karena aku tidak bisa memberimu anak?" suara _namja_ mungil itu terdengar bergetar, menahan tangis yang seakan ingin pecah dan meledak keluar.

Zhou Mi terdiam. Henry sudah tahu alasannya.

"Kita bisa mengadopsi anak, _Gege_…" bisik Henry parau. "Kalau kau sangat menginginkannya."

Zhou Mi menatap sang 'istri' di sisinya. "Aku ingin anak darah dagingku sendiri."

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku? Kau membenciku karena aku tidak bisa memberi anak. Kau sudah tidak—!"

"—aku mencintaimu, Mochi. Sangat…" potong Zhou Mi cepat.

"Lalu kenapa, Mimi-_ge_? Kenapa? Siapa yang akan kau nikahi? _Nuguya_? Apakah dia lebih baik dariku…?"

Zhou Mi menatap taman di luar jendela.

"Dia…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Annyeong ^^

Hanya sebuah proyek ZhouRy terbaru author karena saya akan segera meng-upload chapter terakhir 'My Lovely Mochi Student.' Sekaligus minimnya ZhouRy yang multichapter.

_Just a short prolog. But, wanna gimme feedback?_

**Warm hugs,**

Yong Ha


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

Super Junior isn't Mine

**Special Thanks:**

Conchitao | Kim Min Lee | nuna | Cloud1124 | Kim min ra

zakurafrezee | ZeeHyuk | shimchangchang | yolyol | ZhouRy shipper

| rizuka jung | Hero Comes Back | alwaystora | koala merah | Jung Ha Ri

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Aku memutuskan untuk—!"

Henry menahan napas.

"—menikah lagi…"

.

.

A Super Junior Alternate Universe Fanfiction

"**We Are Broken"**

Created by Park Yong Ha © 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

Alternate Universe

Out of Characters

Miss Typo(s) – Typo(s)

**M-Preg – Genderswitch **

**Boys Love – Straight**

**Pairs:**

_Main_!Zhou Mi x Henry Lau

Zhou Mi x _Fem_!Sungmin

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>Denting logam perak yang beradu yang menjadi nada iringan ritual makan malam baru saja selesai.<p>

Ruangan yang didominasi warna cokelat muda itu kini sepi, hanya meninggalkan meja makan dengan sosok yang kini sedang telungkup di atas meja.

Menyembunyikan sebentuk wajah di dalam apitan tangan yang sesekali meremas helaian _soft caramel_-nya. Tanpa melihat penjelasan lain, _gesture_ sosok itu sudah menunjukkan satu _gesture universal_, frustasi. Perlahan, bahu mungil itu terguncang, dibarengi dengan isakan lirih yang hampir tak terdengar. Isakan yang cukup memperjelas semuanya.

Sosok itu bersedih...

'Kring-kring!'

'Deg.'

Dering suara telepon, sontak membuat sosok itu terlonjak.

Namun, kakinya tetap berpijak pada posisinya.

'Kring-kring!'

Bunyi ke dua, dan tetap sama. Tak ada gerakan berarti darinya.

'Kring kring!'

Suara itu semakin keras dan seolah tak bertoleransi padanya.

'Kring kring!'

Dengan gerakan kasar sosok itu bangkit dan menarik tubuhnya terseok menuju benda yang dari tadi mengusik gendang telinganya.

Diangkatnya telepon, dan dia menunggu, tanpa berniat untuk mulai menyapa sosok yang berada di seberang sana.

"Aku tidak pulang malam ini." Sebuah suara _baritone _terdengar dari telepon itu.

Membuat sosok _namja_ itu memutar bola mata _dark chocolate_-nya yang sembab bosan.

"_Ne, Gege_," jawabnya singkat dengan wajah memerah dan pipi yang mencetak jelas aliran air mata di atasnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara _baritone_ di seberang menunjukkan nada khawatir yang tidak begitu kentara.

"_Ne_, aku baik-baik saja," jawab sosok _chubby_ itu pelan.

'Sebaik saat aku tahu alasanmu tidak pulang' lanjut sosok itu dalam hati.

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _

_Sebelum hari itu tiba._

_Baik-baik saja, sebelum _yeoja_ itu datang. _

_Yang seenaknya memasukkannya dalam sangkar dan merebut semua darinya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FanboyRaka~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku segera mengayunkan langkah dan menjajarinya.

Sosok-sosok bermantel menemani perjalananku bersama Mimi-_ge_ menuju tempat yang dijanjikannya.

Bermacam pernik tahun baru mulai terpajang di etalase toko yang didominasi warna cerah itu. Bermacam kembang api mulai terlihat mencuat dan menjadi komoditi utama. Beberapa anak kecil dalam gandengan ibunya menggenggam erat batangan kembang api. Wajah-wajah polos itu memerah karena dingin yang membelai pipi mereka. Seulas senyum terpahat di wajahku melihat anak-anak itu.

Kemudian, _caramel_-ku beralih pada sekelompok remaja yang tengah bergerombol di depan toko yang memajang_ manekin_ ber-_hanbok_ motif sakura. Sesekali tawa kecil mengiringi obrolan mereka yang sempat kutangkap. Melihat para gadis itu, mendadak badai berkecamuk dalam benakku. Berbagai hal mendadak menghentak tiap dinding pertahanan pikiranku. Sejumlah pertanyaan muncul silih berganti selama perjalanku mengikuti lelaki yang berjalan dengan wajah suram di sampingku. Paksaan untuk berpikir tentang diriku dan kehidupanku beberapa bulan di kota kecil ini mendadak muncul.

Ya, aku memendam rasa sepi yang tak pernah kuceritakan pada siapa pun.

Sejak _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ memasukkanku ke klub biola, saat itulah penjara kesepian mulai mengurungku. Mendadak sifat riangku hilang karena saat-saat bahagia berkumpul dengan teman sekolah mendadak tercabut begitu saja.

Hidupku didoktrin untuk biola, biola, dan biola.

Aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman, karena aku memang tidak punya waktu untuk berteman. Aku selalu menyendiri bila berada di sekolah. Padahal, tempatku menuntut ilmu,_ Santo Joseph International Senior High School_ adalah sekolah terfavorit dengan biola sebagai ekskul utama. Namun, betapa pun aku mencoba, aku seperti berada dalam dunia yang terpisah dengan mereka.

Aku memegang eksistensi tertinggi dalam biola. Namun, aku adalah tahanan dalam kehidupan normal.

Padahal, aku ingin seperti mereka. Aku ingin bergabung dengan mereka. Menjadi pribadi dengan eksistensi yang diakui dalam lingkup yang mereka anggap normal.

Aku ingin.

Sungguh.

Bahkan untuk sekedar menggosipkan vokalis band-band_ rock_ terkenal atau bintang film yang film barunya kalah tenar daripada sensasi yang dibuatnya —yang menurut _Mommy_— pembicaraan yang tidak menghasilkan uang itu sia-sia.

Oh, Tuhan.

Siapa yang tahan berteman berjam-jam dengan_ bow_ dan pelatih yang tak hentinya memaksamu meliukkan tubuh, menekuk, dan berkeringat mengikuti nada-nada dari gesekan biola?

Namun, nyatanya biola benar-benar meracuniku.

Suntikan yang diberikan Mommy begitu cepat menginvasi seluruh hidup dan pemikiranku dengan biola. Aku menganggap biola sebagai hidupku.

Bukankah karena biola juga eksistensiku diakui? Dan karena dengan biola jugalah aku merasa dibutuhkan.

Akan tetapi, perasaan itu tidak berlaku untuk teman-temanku. Bagi mereka, aku tetap Henry yang tak tersentuh. Henry yang hidup sendiri di kerajaannya.

Kerajaan biola.

Jauh di lubuk hatiku, perasaan ingin berbagi resah itu selalu ada, menghentak.

Aku ingin bersandar pada bahu seseorang saat tubuhku rapuh atas semua kata dan tindakan _Mommy._ Namun, pandangan mereka mengatakan aku tak butuh itu. Aku _namja_ yang ceria, ramah, tak tersentuh, dan sempurna dengan biolaku. Dan persepsi itu terus mereka pegang hingga jurang tak kasat mata yang terbentang pun semakin lebar.

Aku semakin melayang dengan duniaku; biola dengan nama besarku dan Henry yang rapuh atas hidupnya.

Perasaan dan kehidupan ini terus menemaniku.

Hingga hari itu tiba.

Satu-satunya hari yang membuatku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk pertama kalinya kepada _Mommy_ secara _non verbal_.

Pertunjukkan hebat dalam awal karirku di dunia biola.

Yaitu saat aku diundang dalam acara yang diadakan pihak Kerajaan Inggris.

Di tengah berpasang mata sosok-sosok yang teraliri darah biru Inggris itulah aku menggesek _bow_, meliuk, dan berhenti pada sepasang _blackhole_ yang dalam sekejap membuatku terseret di dalamnya.

Terseret dalam lubang bahagia dalam sosok tampan nan elegan; Zhou Mi.

Sejak saat itulah kami semakin dekat. Pertunjukkanku tidak pernah berlangsung tanpa pemuda _onyx_ itu di salah satu kursi VVIP-nya.

Pemberitaan tentang kami semakin gencar dari hari ke hari, dan puncaknya adalah hari itu.

Atas sponsor beberapa grup biola ternama, aku melakukan pertunjukkan solo di London.

Tiket yang disediakan ludes dalam waktu sehari sejak promosi dilakukan.

Berjuta _poundsterling_ masuk dalam rekening _Mommy_, alih-alih rekeningku.

Pengamat seni Inggris dan aku sendiri menyatakan itu adalah puncak dalam perjalanan biolaku.

Dan itu belum seberapa dibanding adegan sesudahnya.

Di tengah berpasang mata itulah, lagi-lagi Zhou Mi menjeratku dalam _blackhole_-nya.

Di tengah histeria akhir pertunjukkan, Zhou Mi, sang _dancer noble_ melamarku!

Yang sontak menaikkan histeria menjadi berkali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Sosok yang memberi warna baru di tengah abu-abunya warna hidupku.

Zhou Mi-lah yang mampu membuatku mencintai biola dan mencintainya.

Aku mulai masa bodoh dengan pandangan orang dan sepinya hidupku sebelumnya.

Pertunanganku dan berujung dengan pernikahanku membutakan segalanya. Aku tak peduli dengan kalimat cemoohan atas orientasi menyimpang kami.

Dan itu tak berlangsung lama.

Sekejap sekali aku melayang.

_Dancer noble_ itu dengan begitu mudahnya mengangkatku, namun begitu mudah juga menghancurkanku.

Aku merasa begitu tenggelam dalam lumpur pekat.

Semakin aku berusaha berenang ke permukaan, semakin pula aku terhisap di dalamnya.

Sungguh ironis.

'Brugh'

"Ah, _so-sorry_!"

Aku mendengar suara di depanku.

Disusul dengan suara permintaan maaf Mimi-_ge_.

Sontak mataku menangkap objek permintaan maaf Mimi-g_e_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok cantik berkulit _porcelain_.

Kilauan rambut _long soft-_nya yang sewarna lelehan _caramel_ bergerak mengikuti langkahnya, menyempurnakan musim dingin yang baru saja datang di negara ginseng ini. Sementara sepasang bola matanya tertutup Okley ber-_frame_ lebar hitam pekat. _Zip up solid color hoodie_ berwarna merah menyala nampak melekat dengan pas di atas _tartan shirt red caramel_-nya. Tak lupa _denim mini skirt_ lima belas senti di atas lutut membalut paha mulusya. Dan penampilan itu disempurnakan dengan _red low sneakers_ yang terpasang manis di sepasang kaki jenjangnya. Serta mantel tebal musim dinginnya yang berwarna kecoklatan.

_Yeoja_ itu teramat memesona.

Dalam sekejap sosok _yeoja _tinggi itu mengubah atmosfer di sekitar mereka.

Berpasang mata mengikuti dan seolah tak lepas dari sosok sang _yeoja_. Namun sang _yeoja_ seolah tak peduli dengan sosok-sosok yang tak melewatkan sekejap pun geraknya, ia tetap berdiri dengan gerakan yang anggun, menampilkan keelokan tiap lekuk sempurna tubuh mulusnya.

Dan menatap Zhou Mi dengan mata indahnya.

"Minie-_ya_?" Zhou Mi berteriak senang.

Gadis sempurna itu tersenyum.

"Kupikir kau akan menunggu di _café_ yang telah kita janjikan." Zhou Mi menggamit lengannya mesra, mengabaikan Henry yang kini terbelalak tak percaya.

"Aku baru saja dari bandara. Belum sempat ke _café_ yang kau janjikan," jawab gadis berjuluk 'Minie' itu dengan suaranya yang kecil bening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Café_ yang dimasuki tiga orang itu terlihat sepi.

Kehangatan _thermostat_ langsung menyambut tubuh-tubuh yang tertutup mantel itu. Zhou Mi bergerak menuju meja nomor lima yang terletak di ujung _café_. Bersikap _gentleman_ dengan menarik satu kursi untuk sang gadis yang bersama mereka. Memaksa Henry menarik satu kursi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi kau baru saja datang dari Jepang, Minie-_ya_?" tanya Zhou Mi setelah pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka pergi.

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat.

Zhou Mi beralih memandang Henry di sisinya.

"Nah, Mochi. Silahkan berkenalan dengan _Noona_ ini."

Henry menatap _yeoja_ cantik itu tajam. Dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya hingga beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Henry memilih menyerah.

"Henry Lau _imnida_."

Gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Lee Sungmin _imnida_."

"Kuharap harimu di sini menyenangkan," ucap Zhou Mi mencoba memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Sangat menyenangkan. Jadi, ini adalah Henry—!"

"—sepupuku!" sambung Zhou Mi cepat.

'Deg."

Henry seakan tersedak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut _Gege_ yang merangkap sebagai suaminya itu. Dipandangnya Zhou Mi tajam. Namun Zhou Mi seolah tak melihat pandangan itu —_atau sengaja mengabaikannya?_

"Mochi… _Noona_ ini adalah calon istriku."

Beruntung pelayan belum membawakan pesanan mereka.

Karena Henry berani bertaruh, jika itu terjadi, maka bisa dipastikan ia akan memuntahkan makanannya.

"A-aku ingin ke belakang dulu," pamit Henry gugup. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dua orang itu, Henry menarik kursinya dan menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Zhou Mi sebenarnya."

Henry yang sedang menutup pintu _lavatory_ menoleh dan menemukan gadis yang tengah bersandar di dinding di sisinya.

"Bagus kalau _Noona_, tahu," jawab Henry dingin.

"Kau seharusnya bersikap baik padaku, Henry Lau." Gadis itu menghadap ke arahnya dan menatap Henry tajam. "Sebentar lagi posisi kita sama."

Henry tersenyum sinis. "Sama? Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, _Noona_."

Namun gadis itu justru tertawa keras yang membuat dahi Henry mengernyit heran. Apa ada yag lucu dari kata-katanya barusan, _eoh_?

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku menganggap posisi kita sama, Henry. Karena sebenarnya kita sangat berbeda. Kau tahu apa yang membuat kita berbeda?"

Henry menggeleng, sementara Sungmin melempar tatapan kasihan sekaligus meremehkan.

"Aku bisa memberi Zhou Mi anak. Sementara kau—!"

Jemari panjang nan indah _yeoja_ itu menusuk dada Henry.

"—tidak!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Annyeong_! ^^

Merasa benci dengan karakter Sungmin di sini? Saya sarankan _**jangan**_.

Karena pada _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya, persepsi Readerdeul tentang Sungmin akan berubah, saya yakin itu. ^^

_Remember ne_, Yong Ha _**bukan type author basher**_ yang membuat Reader-nya membenci suatu karakter, bahkan karakter antagonis sekalipun, di tangan Yong Ha akan selalu _awesome_. xD #ditimpuk

**Warm hugs,**

Yong Ha


End file.
